COMA
by BornSinger
Summary: [Chapter2up END]Apa yang terjadi saat aku koma? Apa yang telah kulupakan saat aku tidak sadarkan diri? Apa yang telah kulalui saat itu? Mengapa, aku merasa hampa ketika bangun? Seseorang bantu aku mengingatnya!-Min Yoongi/BTSFF/MinYoonff/jiminxyoongi.
1. Chapter 1

**_COMA_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Apa yang terjadi saat aku koma? Apa yang telah kulupakan saat aku tidak sadarkan diri? Apa yang telah kulalui saat itu? Mengapa, aku merasa hampa ketika bangun? Seseorang bantu aku mengingatnya!-Min Yoongi_**

 ***Yoongi POV**

Aku membereskan beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang yang entah siapa yang membawakannya kesini, baru pagi tadi aku melihat ruang mewah nan bersih ini. Ada yang membuatku kagum disisi meja nakasku, ada bunga yang kelihatan baru. Aku yakin seseorang menggantinyaa setiap hari, mana kala kulihat bak sampah kecil disampingnya bertumpuk beberapa bunga serupa jumlahnya bahkan tujuh dan delapan dengan yang ada divas kecil itu. Tidak ada yang memperlakukanku seperti itu sebelumnya jadi aku membawanya dengan senang ditasku. Entah itu baru atau sudah hampir kering aku tetap membawanya.

Mereka bilang ini hari kedelapan aku ada disini, namun perasaanku mengatakan baru hari ini. Padahal aku tidur cukup lama. Ya, aku koma. Saat membuka mata tadi pagi, pikiranku masih kosong, sama dengan ruang yang ku tempati tampak kosong. Tubuhku cukup lelah, aku masih belum ingat apa pun. Sampai seorang berpakaian putih mendatangiku. Ia tampak kaget dan berlari, apa aku menakutkan gumamku dalam diam. Ia datang lagi membawa seorang yang mungkin jabatannya lebih tinggi darinya. Memeriksaku dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum dan melepas beberapa peralatan medis yang tertempel ditubuhku. Aku berhasil mengumpulkan nyawaku, kepalaku berdenyut lalu sakit menimpanya. Sejenak kisah berputar dikepalaku, bagaikan film documenter sangat rinci tayang didalamnya. Seketika aku ingat, air mataku mengalir tanpa seizinku, aku mengingat kecelakaan yang menimpaku dan seseorang yang menyetir. Ya, orang itu lumayan dekat denganku, ia supir dirumah besarku. Aku tiba-tiba gelisah, aku ingin melihatnya, bagaimana keadaannya. Aku bertanya dengan orang tadi, ia dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa supirku meninggal saat kejadian itu. Aku berharap itu candaan, namun hei bangunlah kau melihatnya dia belumuran akan darah. Tidak lama setelah itu eomma dan appa datang. Eomma tampak mengeluarkan air mata seraya bersyukur. Lain halnya dengan appa, ia tampak bahagia dalam wajah khawatirnya.

Mereka menyuruhku untuk tetap disini beberapa hari kedepan, namun aku bersikeras untuk pulang hari ini. Kutatap lagi ruangan bernuansa putih ini, entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan ada yang kurang. Kucek lagi barang-barang bawaanku, astaga seharusnya aku berpikir aku saja tidak tahu apa barang milikku yang telah ada disini. Aku ingat pintu ruangan ini terbuka sangat lebar, aku merasa ada seseorang menatapku dari luar saat kucoba mengarahkan pandanganku kesana, tidak ada seorangpun hadir didepan situ. Seketika aku berbidik ngeri dan langsung beranjak pulang sambil membawa tasku.

Eomma dan appa telah menunggu diparkiran, mereka tampak tersenyum menyambutku. Aku duduk dikursi belakang, lalu pikiranku beralih pada ajusshi. Dengan rasa gugup aku mengajak eomma dan appa untuk menemaniku kemakamnya, appa tampak melarang mengikat kondisiku yang belum stabil. Tapi, eomma mengangguk kearah appa seraya memegangi tangannya halus. Aku tersenyum kecut, aku ingin menangis lalu berseru dalam hatiku untuk menahannya dan keluarkan saat sudah dirumah.

Mobil sudah menyampai perkiran area pemakaman, aku melihat seseorang berbaju hitam baru keluar darisana, terlihat kain putih yang nampak kontras menempel pada lengan jas hitamnya, mungkin kerabatnya baru meninggal pikirku. Pikiranku kembali lagi pada ajusshi. Dibandingkan dengan appa ataupun eomma aku lebih dekat dengannya. Sebuah cerita, tidak ini cerita yang banyak berputar lagi dikepalaku, cerita-ceritaku dengan ajusshi membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut. Aku mengusap kelipisku, appa tampak meraih bahuku dan menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

Kami sampai disebuah blog yang didalamnya tertera nama, tanggal lahir dan wafat disebuah guci abu. Mataku memanas, aku tidak ingin menangis namun air mata itu keluar dengan mudahnya lalu menuruni pipi mulusku, kenapa? Sebuah bingkai foto kecil ada disamping guci abunya.

Fotonya yang tersenyum bersama seorang laki-laki, berdiri dan saling merangkul bahu masing-masing. Itu aku, benar-benar aku. Kudengar eomma mengatakan sesuatu, ia bilang ajusshi menyuruh keluarganya, jika ia meninggal dimakamnya harus diletakkan fotonya bersamaku. Aku memakluminya, ku pikir ia sangat menyayangiku. Ajusshi tidak mempunyai istri apalagi anak sedangkan keluarganya jauh dari tempatku tinggal, ia dekat denganku pastilah ia sangat menyayangiku. Tidak lama setelah itu kami beranjak pulang setelah memberi hormat.

Appa kembali menjalankan mobil, aku menggerutu didalam hati. Aku akan sendiri didalam rumah besar yang megah itu, appa maupun eomma passti akan meninggalkanku lagi sendiri. Aku terbiasa karna ada ajusshi tapi ini, ia sudah tidak ada baagaimana aku?.

Dua hari kemudian aku kembali sendiri, appa dan eomma kembali meninggalkanku untuk berbisnis dinegara tetangga. Aku hanya membiarkannya, mengingat sudah sangat sering mereka berperilaku seperti itu. Tapi, ini berbeda. Dulu ada ajusshi yang menemaniku, sekarang hanya beberapa pelayan dan pengurus rumah yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Lantas, aku berpikir sesaat, ' _bagaimana aku menjalani hidup tanpanya?_ '.

Selama dua hari ini aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik selimut nyamanku. Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan, namun tubuhku enggan untuk bangun. Ponselku bergetar disisi meja nakasku. Sangat malas rasanya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, tapi harus kuangkat bisa saja itu panggilan penting bukan?. Ternyata suara wanita paruh baya nan cantik menggema ditelingaku, ia menyuruhku mengecek balutan kain kasa yang melekat dikepalaku. Seketika kuusap kain itu, aku sedikit meringis 'wahh lumayan sakit ketika kusentuh' gumamku singkat.

Tidak banyak berpikir, kuturuti perintahnya. Dengan cepat membersihkan diri dan pergi kerumah sakit terakhir kukunjungi itu. Seseorang menungguku diluar, dengan jas hitam melekat ditubuhnya, ia menunduk lalu membukakan pintu mobil. Pasti dia supir baru yang diperintah eomma untuk mengantar jemputku menggantikan ajusshi.

Aku menggeleng kuserukan bahwa aku ingin pergi sendiri. Awalnya ia mencari alasan agar aku mau, namun nihil aku tetap pada pendirian, aku ingin sendiri. Seakan sudah tau bahwa aku mempunyai sifat keras kepala, ia tersenyum dan menunduk, membiarkanku untuk pergi sendiri menggunakan bus.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus, tidak lama menunggu, bus datang dan aku bergegas masuk lalu duduk dikursi paling pojok, tempat kesukaanku. Selama perjalanan mataku hanya tertuju pada jalanan yang kulewati. Kepalaku berpikir, dikala aku tak tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Lalu melanda pening yang dilewatinya. Aku menganga, apa yang kupikirkan? Kini dikepalaku terbayang seorang laki-laki yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui itu siapa.

Tak sengaja sorot mataku menatap rumah sakit yang tadi ingin kudatangi, dengan cepat ku tekan tombol berhenti didekatku lalu melangkah keluar dan berjalan masuk. Sesampainya didalam aku langsung menuju ruang yang eomma maksud, ternyata harus menunggu giliran dipanggil. Aku pun duduk dibangku yang sudah disiapkan untuk menunggu panggilan. Sembari menunggu aku membuka ponselku dan mencoba memainkannya.

Seseorang duduk tepat disebelahku, sontak pandanganku tertuju padanya. Ia hanya melihat datar kedepan. Singkat memang tatapanku tadi namun wajahnya dapat jelas kubayangkan diotakku. Wajahnya yang yang tampan, dengan garis rahang yang begitu tegas dan jangan melupakan mata sipitnya yang menatap tajam. Belum lagi aroma tubuhnya yang menyeruak masuk kesistem pernapasanku. Aku sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa orang sakit memiliki aroma maskulin yang begitu kuat. Orang sakit? Aku mencoba melirik pakaian yang ia gunakan, benar saja ia memakai baju pasien rumah sakit. ' _Uwaaahh, ia pasti merawat tubuhnya dengan baik._ ' Gumamku singkat.

"Min Yoongi!" seseorang membangunkanku dari semua khayalan diotakku tentang orang yang berada disampingku ini. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kaki kumenuju ruangan tempat aku akan diperiksa itu. Selama pemeriksaan, pikiranku masih pada lelaki tadi. Ingin rasanya ku keluar dan menemuinya lagi. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, kelangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu, aku terdiam sosok lelaki tadi sudah menghilang aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal ' _Apa yang ku lakukan?_ ' gumamku sembari tersenyum kikuk.

* **Author POV**

Setelah menebus beberapa obat Yoongi memutuskan kecafe biasa ia datangi. Duduk sembari menunggu pesanan datang, ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum suara lagu terdengar ditelinganya.

Café itu memainkan lagu yang tidak dikenal Yoongi, namun entah mengapa Yoongi tau instrumennya dan mulai menyanyikannya. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak tau lagu apa yang ia dengar sekarang. Ia pun berlari kearah kasir dan menanyai pegawai tersebut,

"Permisi, boleh aku tau lagu apa yang sekarang dimainkan."

"Sebentar—, ahh I Know dari Rapmonster dan Jungkook BTS,"

"Ahhh, terima kasih." Yoongi menunduk dan kembali pada tempat duduknya.

Dengan cepat ia mendownload dan mencari asal-usul lagu tersebut. Tapi, ia tidak merasa pernah mendengarnya. Ini pertamakali, tapi ia sudah hapal akan instrument dari lagu tersebut.

Air matanya menetes, ia ingat sesuatu. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat, dan ia sedang berbaring, tapi ingatan itu tidak begitu jelas karna lelaki manis itu terlalu banyak berpikir membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. ' _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?_ '.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit? Yoongi kembali lagi ketempat itu. Ia mendatangi seorang perawat, yang ia yakini paling banyak merawatnya kala ia koma.

"Perawat, apa saat aku koma seseorang selaian kau dan orang tuaku, mendatangi kamarku?"

"Setauku tidak pernah, apa ada barang yang hilang? Tunggu, karna kau koma sangat jarang perawat atau keluargamu kekamarmu. Ahhh, periksa cctv disana ada cctvnya."

"Tidak ada yang hilang sebenarnya hanya saja aku penasaran akan sesuatu."

Sebenarnya ia malas untuk memeriksa cctv tapi karna penasarannya yang begitu kuat terpaksa ia meminta petugas untuk menayangkan cctv dari tanggal masuk sampai ia keluar dari rumah ssakit itu.

Selang beberapa menit, ia mengatakan ' _Dapat_ '. Terus mengatakannya sampai tanggal terakhir. Lalu meminta file video itu pada petugas awalnya petugas itu tidak ingin memberikannya namun dengan semua bujukan Yoongi akhirnya Yoongi mendapatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekembalinya Yoongi kerumah dengan cepat ia mengambil laptop dan mulai menayangkan video-video cctv yang ia minta tadi. Yoongi terdiam, seorang laki-laki yang sama selalu ada disetiap videonya. Terungkap sudah tentang bunga yang setiap hari terganti, tentang lagu yang ia dengarkan, tentang buku cerita yang selalu diceritakan namun Yoongi tidak mengetahui akan hal itu. Air matanya kembali menetes, lelaki itu merawatnya dengan telaten. Mengusap helai surainya setiap hari, melap wajahnya dengan kain basah. Tidur disampingnya, menyulam sebuah syal. Mengusap lembut pipi dan wajahnya. Memperbaiki infuse yang darahnya keluar dari selang. Mencuri ciuman dari pipi dan bibir Yoongi. Dan terakhir, mengintip Yoongi saat berkemas saat ingin pulang.

Tangan Yoongi bergetar, air mata tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia ingat orang itu, orang yang tiba-tiba datang duduk disampingnya kemudian menghilang. Ia ingin tahu kenapa orang itu begitu perhatian padanya, disaat tidak ada seorangpun yang melakukan hal itu.

Selesai sudah video yang tertayang dilaptopnya, Yoongi mulai mengusap air mata. Meletakkan laptop disampingnya. Yoongi lelah, kemudian beranjak tidur, dengan isakan tangis yang masih terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hangat menyapa pipinya, kala pengurus rumah itu membuka jendela kamar Yoongi. Yoongi menggeliat, ia mulai mengumpulkan nyawa. Ingatan tiba-tiba berlalu dipikirannya. Orang itu, orang yang telah mengusik pikirannya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidur. Namun, ia berpikir ingin menemui orang itu. Tidak pikir panjang ia beranjak membersihkan tubuh, lalu memakai pakaian yang begitu pas dengan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia ingin terlihat manis didepan lelaki itu. Tersenyum memandang pantulan wajahnya sebelum berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

Sebelum tiba dirumah sakit, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk ketoko bunga dan ketoko kue. Ia membeli bunga alstroemeria, berwarna pink dan putih lembut yang Yoongi sendiri sangat menyukainya. Tidak lupa cheesecake ditangan lainnya.

Selama perjalanan Yoongi tersenyum, belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini saat ingin menemui seseorang. Yoongi menemui lagi perawat kemarin yang mengusulkan tentang cctv itu. Menayangkan lagi videonya seraya bertanya dimana letak ruangan yang sedang didiami orang itu.

"Ahhh, Park Jimin. Dia ada diruang vip1, dua kamar sebelum kamarmu. Kau pasti dengan cepat menemukannya."

"Hmm, terima kasih banyak. Kau selalu membantuku, kau memang yang terbaik." Sambil mengacungkan jempol dan perawat itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Yoongi.

Yoongi menemukannya ruang vip1, pintunya memang dari awal terbuka. Yoongi gugup, _bagaimana jika orang itu tidak mengenalinya atau hanya acuh padanya seperti kala orang itu duduk disampingnya,_ itu semua terbayang dalam benak Yoongi.

Dengan semua kegugupan dan helaan nafas putus asa, Yoongi memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu dan menampakkan diri. Ia lihat orang itu sedang bersandar dikepala ranjang sembari menatap jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya. Manik mereka bertemu, Yoongi masih terlihat malu-malu, sedangkan orang itu mengambang senyuman yang begitu indah bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai berjalan mendekat, sedangkan orang tadi duduk diranjangnya dan meraih kursi penjaga pasien agar mendekat padanya. Menepuk kursi tadi mengartikan agar Yoongi duduk dihadapannya. Tanpa berbicara Yoongi menurut dan mendudukkan diri.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau menemukanku?"_**

Deg. Aliran darah Yoongi berdesir cepat serta ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Suara tadi bagai menghipnotis raga dan jiwanya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum orang itu memanggilnya.

"Min Yoongi?"

"Hmm?" Yoongi terlihat bingung.

Orang itu menunduk dan tersenyum melihat tingkah bingung Yoongi yang begitu manis dimatanya. Lalu mendongak lagi dan mengangkat tangan minta dijabat oleh Yoongi.

"Park Jimin. Aku senang kau sudah menemukanku!" dengan ragu Yoongi meletakkan bunga dan box kue diranjang tepat disamping orang itu lalu meraih tangannya yang begitu pas dengan tangan kecil Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi. Kau mungkin sudah tau namaku kan."

"Emh, tapi aku senang karna kita sudah berkenalan."

Mereka melepas tangan masing-masing, Yoongi masih dalam mode malunya mencoba melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau sakit (Jimin mengangguk), kau sendiri (mengangguk lagi), kenapa kau mendatangi kamarku saat aku koma? (Jimin terkekeh)"

"Hanya ingin, emh dan karna hyung manis."

"Hyung?"

"Awalnya aku kira kau lebih muda dariku karna wajahmu yang begitu manis belum lagi tubuhmu yang terlihat mungil. Tapi saat kulihat data yang berada diranjangmu, ternyata hyung dua tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Benarkah? Emmh, apa aku boleh kesini setiap hari?" senyuman kembali mengambang diwajah tampan Jimin.

"Tentu saja, pintu itu selalu terbuka untukmu hyung."

Seketika mereka menjadi akrab, Jimin dengan sifatnya yang lembut dan hangat menjadikan seorang Min Yoongi terasa nyaman disampingnya.

Hampir setiap hari Yoongi berkunjung masih dengan bunga baru yang selalu berganti dikamar Jimin. Juga cheesecake yang mereka berdua gemari. Jimin memerhatikan Yoongi yang melahap kuenya dengan semangat, ia terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hyung, itu untukku kan. Tapi kenapa kau yang lebih banyak memakannya?"

"Karna aku membelinya untuk kita berdua." Jimin tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia karna Yoongi ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau sendiri, apa keluargamu pernah berkunjung?" dengan polosnya Yoongi bertanya,

"Aku melarangnya, appa dan eommaku sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sampai –sampai baru mengetahui penyakit anaknya saat sudah parah. Aku membenci mereka."

"Aiishh, jangan begitu. Oh aku selalu tidak ingat untuk menanyakan penyakitmu. Padahal aku memikirkannya setiap malam. Kau sakit apa Jimin?"

"Jantungku lemah, hyung."

"Aku mengerti." Dengan nada yang lembut dan sedikit rasa kecewa didalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari kelima Yoongi mengunjungi Jimin, seperti biasa jika jam kuliahnya berakhir ia akan langsung datang berkunjung. Kamar Jimin terlihat bersih akan barang-barang yang biasa Yoongi lihat. Hening, Yoongi hanya berpikir ' _dimana Jimin,?_ ' dengan cepat Yoongi berlari dan menemui seorang petugas kebersihan yang sepertinya baru saja membersihkan kamar yang Jimin tempati itu.

"Permisi, apa anda tau kemana perginya pasien dari kamar itu?"

"Park Jimin? Saya dengar dia sudah pulang kemarin sore."

"Ahhh, terima kasih."

 ** _"_** ** _Park Jimin, bodoh!"_**

Karna Jimin tidak ada Yoongi memilih untuk pulang kerumah, sesampainya dirumah Yoongi menemukan sebuah paket besar didalam kamarnya. Lantas ia bertanya pada pengurus rumah, mereka bilang pengirim paket hanya datang dan member itu saat dilihat itu untuk Min Yoongi. Dengan rasa penasaran berlebihan Yoongi membuka paket tersebut isinya diantaranya buku cerita anak-anak, sebuah kotak memori yang diatasnya bertuliskan ' _lagu rekomendasi_ ' lalu ada sebuah bunga, syal berwarna navi dan surat. Yoongi membuka dan membacanya,

 ** _"_** ** _Hai hyung, ini aku Jimin. Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenalku bukan? Maaf karna pergi tanpa memberitahumu, aku menyukaimu, hyung! – Park Jimin."_**

"Ckh, kau benar-benar bodoh Park Jimin, BENAR-BENAR BODOH."

Lalu ternyata ada sebuah buku didalamnya, Yoongi pun membuka dan membacanya,

 ** _Halaman pertama….._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku Park Jimin, aku bukan laki-laki yang senang menulis dibuku seperti ini seperti wanita saja, namun aku ingin seseorang membacanya, Min Yoongi. Aku ingin hanya Min Yoongi yang membacanya."_**

 ** _Halaman kedua dan seterusnya…_**

 ** _"_** ** _hari pertama bertemu denganmu, saat seorang wanita dan pria yang menangis kencang sedikit jauh dari kamarku. Aku mencoba mengintip, ada apa dengan mereka. Ternyata seorang Min Yoongi sedang berbaring lemah dalam kondisi koma. Setelah dokter dan orang tadi pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk, kulihat beberapa luka diwajah pucatnya serta kepalanya yang berbalut kain yang sangat ketat. Aku dapat memprediksikan bahwa ini gara-gara kecelakaan. Aku kembali menatap wajah itu, astaga aku baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat manis. Aku menyukainya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hari ini aku datang dengan bunga yang kupesankan pada supir pribadiku, aku berencana menggantinya setiap hari. Bunga itu sangat cantik saat berada disisi meja nakas Min Yoongi. Hari ini wajahnya tidak sepucat kemarin, namun ia masih tidak membuka mata, ingin ku membangunkannya lalu menyuruhnya datang kekamarku bergantian agar ia yang menjagaku lagi. Jantungku lemah, sebenarnya ini hanya aku paksa untuk selalu mengunjugi Yoongi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Waaw, baru hari ini aku tau umur Yoongi. Ternyata ia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Astaga, kukira ia lebih muda. Hyung yang manis."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku membacakan sebuah buku cerita anak-anak, aku mendapatkannya dari seorang anak yang penyakitnya sama denganku. Bedanya ia meninggal lebih dulu. Aku bahkan sempat menangis namun apa daya, aku pun akan ikut bersamanya nanti."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ada sebuah lagu yang kusukai, aku menyetelnya mendengarkannya bersama Yoongi hyung. Aku senang ini pertama kalinya mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku dengan seseorang."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hyung yang manis, masih saja menutup matanya. Aku menyulam syal untuk kuberikan nanti padanya. Ini adalah ajaran dari halmeoni dikampung. Aku rasa aku sudah lihai karna hasilnya sangat rapi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku memandangi wajahnya, sangat manis. Tanpa sadar aku mencium pipi dan bibirnya, itu pun juga sama manisnya. Maaf hyung, telah mencuri ciuman darimu. Jujur saja itu ciuman pertamaku."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hari ini saat aku mengganti bunga lagi, saat kulirik tangan dan matamu bergerak. Aku kaget langsung menekan tombol darurat dan langsung berjalan keluar. Aku mengintip ternyata kau sudah sadar dari koma, aku bersyukur dan bahagia—"_**

 ** _"—_** ** _aku mengintip lagi, kulihat Yoongi hyung sedang berkemas. Apa secepat itu ia ingin pulang. Lalu aku bagaimana, apa aku sendiri lagi?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sangat bahagia melihat wajah Yoongi hyung. Saat aku berjalan-jalan dilantai dasar aku melihat ia menunggu panggilan pemeriksaan. Dengan lancang aku duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia sangat imut dan lucu. Wajahnya menatap kearahku. Wajah bingungnya astaga aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu hyung."_**

Yoongi meneteskan air matanya lagi. Lagi-lagi gara-gara Jimin. Ia merasa kecewa kenapa Jimin meninggalkannya. Lalu dengan sigap Yoongi memeriksa kotak dan melihat alamat pengirim, ternyata dari Busan. Ia berpikir untuk menemui Jimin lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya dimana hari masih gelap, diam diam Yoongi pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Jika salah satu pelayan atau pengurus rumah mengetehuinya pastilah ia akan dilarang. Dengan bawaan seadanya, pakaian yang khusus untuk musim dingin serta syal yang dibuatkan oleh Jimin untuknya. Selama diperjalanan ia selalu menatap navigasi didepannya, ia takut tersesat karna baru kali ini pergi kebusan.

Perjalanan yang panjang akhirnya Yoongi sampai saat pagi hari. Disebuah gang yang ia tanyakan pada seorang paruh baya tadi. Lalu Yoongi memilih untuk berjalan digang itu, tidak jauh ia berjalan seseorang sedikit jauh darinya sedang berjalan dengan pakaian berbalut sangat tebal ditubuhnya serta, syal yang warnanya sama dengan yang ia pakai. Yoongi behenti menunggu, orang itu menyadari kehadirannya. Yoongi menangis lagi, kedua manik mereka bertemu. Orang itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang menangis, orang itu membuka jaketnya dan memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi semakin terisak, ia pukul dada orang yang saat ini memeluknya itu,

 ** _"_** ** _Kau jahat, kau bodoh Park Jimin. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan telah menyukaiku."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi kau menemukanku lagi, hyung!_** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc,**

 **Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan judul baru, masih dengan MinYoon disaat ff lain belum dipublish lanjutannya hihi maaf. Awalnya ini adalah ff oneshot tapi mungkin akan jadi twoshot atau lebih, yahh liat aja lah nanti.**

 **Next?... review please!**

 **©bornsinger/** ** _mr_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**COMA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kau jahat, kau bodoh Park Jimin. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan telah menyukaiku."**_

" _ **Tapi kau menemukanku lagi, hyung!**_ "

Mereka sama-sama tidak berniat melepas pelukan masing-masing, saling menghirup aroma tubuh yang khas dari tubuh lawan. Memberi kehangatan yang tak terihat namun dapat dirasakan. Menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dari sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang terjalin. Serta kecupan-kecupan kecil Jimin pada pucuk kepala Yoongi. Membuat mereka mendapatkan kenyamanan yang tidak dapat diperoleh pada orang lain.

Selang beberapa waktu, Yoongi melepas pelukannya. Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang lalu menggenggam halus kedua bahu Yoongi serta mengambang senyuman sebagai balasan.

Melihat Yoongi yang tidak bereaksi apapun Jimin menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya berjalan entah kemana Yoongi tidak tau dan hanya mengikuti arah Jimin. Tibalah mereka disebuah pekarangan rumah yang begitu nyaman hanya dengan dipandang, membuat Yoongi sedikit bingung dengan tempat yang mereka singgahi kini. Jimin kembali menghadap Yoongi,

"Selamat datang, hyung. Ini rumah halmeoni dan harabeojiku. Aku tinggal disini selama diBusan." Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Jimin semakin gemas karnanya.

"Aigoo, manisnya!" sambil mengusak lembut surai Yoongi.

Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk dipelataran. Lalu beranjak masuk sebelum memberitahu Yoongi bahwa ia masuk hanya sebentar. Tak lama setelah itu ia keluar dengan dua gelas susu hangat dengan biscuit coklat sebagai pelangkap, serta halmeoni dan haraboeji Jimin yang keluar bersiap untuk pergi berkebun.

"Wahh, kita ada tamu rupanya." Halmeoni Jimin terlihat tersenyum kearah Jimin.

"Uri Jiminie, sangat baik memilih teman. Liat dia sangat manis." Seru harabeoji pada halmeoni.

"Aiish, halmeoni haraboeji hentikan nanti dia malu, jika ia pulang karna itu kalian harus bertanggung jawab." Halmeoni dan harabeoji hanya terkekeh mendengar Jimin.

"Emh, kalian ingin kemana?" Yoongi mulai melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ahh, benar kami ingin berkebun maaf karna tidak menemani kalian dan hanya menyambutmu dengan singkat, ne." masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ahh, ne tidak apa-apa. Berhati-hati lah." Yoongi sambil membalas senyum halmeoni.

"Jimin-ah, jaga dia." Goda harabeoji pada Jimin, Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana canggung mulai tercipta diantara keduanya, mereka saling diam sambil menyeruput susu yang disiapkan Jimin tadi, lalu terdegar suara menguap Yoongi,

"Aku tidak bisa pulang jika dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Istirahatlah hyung, kau pasti lelah karna perjalanan subuh untuk kesini. Kemarilah!" Jimin menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar Yoongi mau menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sekilas lalu merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Jimin yang miring menghadap perut Jimin.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu disini, walau kita dipelataran rumah tapi lingkungan disini cukup damai dan tenang." Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan menyamankan tubuhnya.

Yoongi mulai tertidur saat Jimin menepuk halus bahunya berurang kali. Membuat Yoongi semakin nyaman dibuatnya. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang damai dipangkuannya padahal ada air tergenang dipelupuk mata Jimin.

" _ **Aku harus apa, hyung. Disaat seperti ini aku baru menemukanmu, dan sangat mencintaimu. Membuatku semakin takut melepaskanmu"**_

 _ **Jimin bergumam tak terdengar memikirkan kisahnya yang berat untuk dipikirkan itu.**_

Jimin yang sibuk memandangi Yoongi kaget karna Yoongi yang menggeliat. Sudah hampir dua setengah jam Yoongi tertidur, namun Jimin tetap saja setia menemani dan menepuk bahunya. Saat Yoongi terbangun, wajahnya yang menimbulkan raut imut, menjadikan Jimin merasa tenang dari semua pikiran tentang kesedihannya tadi.

"Sudah bangun, hyung?"

"Emh, apa aku tidur terlalu lama?"

"Emmh, benar sampai pahaku pegal menopang kepalamu."

"Ahhh, benarkah maafkan aku, Jim!" Yoongi tampak khawatir dan tidak sadar tangannyamemijat paha Jimin.

"Hehe, tidak hyung. Aku bercanda, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aiih kau menyebalkan, oh aku mungkin akan pulang sekarang Jim." Awalnya raut wajah Jimin sedikit kecewa namun ia tidak dapat melarang Yoongi untuk pulang lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, aku antar sampai depan ya!"

"Jangan kau disini saja, aku bisa sendiri. Sampai jumpa Jim!" Yoongi melambai dan dibalas lambaian juga dari Jimin.

Saat Yoongi sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumah, Jimin,

" _Emh, sampai jumpa, hyung. Ohh, tidak maksudku selamat tinggal!_ "

Selang saat ia mengatakan itu, Jimin mulai berpikir lagi tentang Yoongi. Air matanya tak dapat lagi tertahan. Sampai ia berlari mengejar Yoongi yang sudah agak jauh. Ia mencoba berlari walau dengan dada yang terbilang sakit.

"Yoon-, Yoong-Yoongi-hyu-hyung." Begitu susah dan pelannya suara Jimin tidak menyadarkan Yoongi dari langkah kakinya. Jimin hampir menangis karna langkahnya yang lambat serta dadanya yang sakit.

Diujung jalan Yoongi sudah sampai didepan mobilnya saat ia ingin membuka pintu ponselnya bergetar, seseorang telah menghubunginya.

"Oh, eomma. Hihi maaf, aku hanya ingin berlibur sebentar. Aku pasti pulang tenang saja. Ayolah eomma aku sudah besar. Oh baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Nde…" Yoongi tersenyum lalu ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam lengannya.

"Oh, Jimin-ah. Ada apa, apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" jimin datang dengan helaan napas yang beradu dan berat.

"Hyu-hyung, —bis, bisakah. —kau tetap disini untuk hari ini dan besok?" Yoongi heran dengan kata-kata Jimin yang tersendat-sendat karna helaan nafasnya.

"O-oh. Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disini dipelataran rumah yang sama saat ia tertidur tadi pagi, Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin heran. Memandangi wajah yang kian memucat saat detik demi detik berlalu, Yoongi bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Ia tau ia sadar akan perubahan yang Jimin tampakkan pada tubuhnya.

Park Jimin, seorang pemuda yang menyerahkan hidupnya, tentang keputus asaan yang menggerogoti perasaannya. Namun perasaan itu ada hanya sebelum seorang Min Yoongi datang kedalam hidupnya. Jimin ingin hidup lebih lama, ingin mencari kebahagiaan saat sebelumnyaa ia menyerah dalam hidupnya.

Kini, ia hanya dapat menghayalkan tentang kebahagiaan yang sangat ia inginkan itu, kebahagiaan bersama Min Yoongi. Ia teringat lagi, cepat atau lambat tuhan akan datang membawanya kembali padanya. Tersenyum kecut menyadari semuanya ia kembali mentap mata sayu milik orang yang ia cintai itu. Mata yang seakan mengatakan ' _kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa denganmu?_ ' lalu menampilkan senyum lembut yang dapat membuat Jimin terbuai dan ikut tersenyum sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Hyung, ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Ke?"

"Kemana saja. Kalau bisa ketempat-tempat yang menyenangkan diBusan."

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyum yang manis sekali membuat Jimin seakan membeku dan pandangannya menyorot bibir yang melengkung keatas menjadikan jantung lemahnya memompa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berjalan ditepian pantai yang jarang dilalui orang bahkan hanya sekedar untuk memandangi pantai itu. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, tangan yang sebelumnya tidak tertaut itu kini telah menggenggam lembut namun seperti tak ingin terlepas dari tangan lawan. Saling mendiamkan diri menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah masing-masing dari mereka.

Alasan orang-orang memilih diam dirumah atau penginapan adalah karna ini siang hari walau dimusim dingin tetap saja matahari akan menyengat kulit jika berada diluar. Beda dengan Jimin yang terlihat semangat menuntun jalan Yoongi untuk mengikutinya. Saat tangan itu mengeggam tangannya Yoongi tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya pada tangan itu.

Yoongi hanya berdoa dalam hatinya, berdoa atas kehidupan Jimin. Min Yoongi adalah pemuda yang gampang jatuh cinta hanya karna seseorang yang perhatian padanya. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa orang ini sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jimin-aa, apa kau lelah?" pertanyaan yang Yoongi ucapkan kala Jimin yang mulai melambat dalam jalannya. Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Terasa semakin sesak dadanya sesaat setelah Yoongi menyadari tingkahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Yoongi. Namun kondisi tubuh yang tidak dapat ia abaikan dengan mudah, membuat Jimin hanya menuruti apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Yang ditakuti Jimin terjadi, jantungnya berdetak cepat, lalu mulai terbatuk, kakinya melemah untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang akhirnya terduduk diatas pasir. Melihat itu Yoongi sontak mensejajarkan tingginya pada Jimin. Membalut pipinya agar menatap kearahnya, matanya yang berbinar dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian Jimin.

"Ada apa? Yang mana yang sakit? Seharusnya kau tidak memaksa keadaanmu? Ayo pulang Jimin-ah, tubuhku tidak akan kuat menopangmu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Air yang terbendung dipelupuknya kini dengan mudah menuruni pipi tanpa celah milik Yoongi. Dengan cepat ia bawa punggung tangannya hanya untuk mengusap kasar air yang keluar tadi.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang baik, heh. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihatmu seperti ini." Yoongi semakin gelisah melihat bibir Jimin yang memutih dan kering, mata yang kian sayu memandanginya. Jimin hanya bisa mengusap lembut wajah Yoongi yang semakin basah akan air mata.

Mata Yoongi kembali menyorot pada bibir Jimin, dengan gerakan yang amat lamban ia bawa tangannya untuk membalut kedua pipi Jimin, mendekatkan wajahnya deruan nafas hangat menyentuh kulit wajah Jimin. Begitu lembut terpaan nafas itu meyeru mata Jimin agar segera tertutup, sesaat setelah tertutup ia hanya merasakan bibir lembut mulai membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Seolah-olah menyalurkan cinta diantara lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuatnya nyaman sesaat. Ingin ia membalas, mengambil alih lumatan itu tapi apa daya Jimin yang tidak mempunyai tenaga barang hanya untuk memeluk tubuh kurus Yoonginya itu.

Yoongi mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, mengusap lembut saliva yang hanya miliknya yang tertinggal dibibir Jimin.

"Nah ini lebih baik." Sambil tersenyum dengan senyum paksaan diantara kesedihan dan air matanya. Jimin menatap lekat wajah Yoongi merasa bersalah karna Yoongi yang memaksa bibirnya untuk membasahi bibir Jimin.

Dengan tenaga yang mulai terkumpul lagi diraihnya tubuh Yoongi, memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan sangat kuat. Yoongi kembali melepas tangisannya, tangisan yang disertai suara memanggil-manggil nama Jimin. Yoongi hanya bisa memeluk leher Jimin pilu merasakan bahu Jimin yang bergetar karna isakan yang tertahan.

"Jimin-ah, ayo pulang!" setelah beberapa menit merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing dalam keheningan, Yoongi membuka mulut mencoba menghancurkan dinding kesunyian.

"Tidak hyung, kau harus menemaniku kesuatu tempat." Disertai gelengan keras pada kepalanya.

Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya mengangkat pinggang Yoongi agar segera berdiri, Yoongi pun heran dimana Jimin mendapat tenaganya kembali pikirnya. Tangan Jimin yang masih dipinggang Yoongi begitu pula tangan Yoongi yang masih bertengger dibahu Jimin bedanya dengan tadi kini keduanya sudah berdiri dengan tubuh amat menempel. Jimin tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya singkat pada bibir Yoongi lalu tersenyum lagi. Yoongi hanya dapat mengkerutkan dahi merasa bingung dengan perlakuan Jimin.

"Hukuman, karna berani mencium bibirku tanpa izin." Seru Jimin yang seakan tahu pertanyaan dari kerutan dahi Yoongi tadi.

Jimin raih tangan Yoongi agar digenggamnya lalu membawanya yang entah kemana Yoongi tidak tau dan hanya mengikuti dibelakang.

Selama dijalan,

"Suga, suga, suga, suga….." Gumam Jimin diperjalanan sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Yoongi dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa katamu tadi, ada apa dengan suga?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu suga."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu disaat aku memiliki nama yang bagus?"

"Karna kau sangat manis, seperti gula. Tapi aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu sugar, bukan. Namun Jika _r_ nya dihilangkan terlihat cocok untukmu. Aku sangat lama memikirkannya, emmh mungkin saat kau belum sadar dari koma."

"Ahhh terserahmu lah." Jimin tersenyum dan mengacak curia Yoongi.

"Dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu." Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

Sampailah mereka disebuah sekolah yang terpampang nama didepannya ' _Busan Art Senior High School_ ' yang begitu megah dan besar namun sunyi karna liburan musim dingin.

Jimin membawa Yoongi masuk kesebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan peralatan music yang tertutup kain putih.

"Kau sekolah disini sebelumnya?"

"Tidak ini sekolah binaan Harabeoji dan halmeoni, walaupun tingkah mereka seperti itu mereka cukup kaya, hyung."

"Ahhhh…." Gumam Yoongi sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membuat Jimin gemas atas tingkahnya.

Jimin kembali menuntun Yoongi masuk lebih dalam keruangan itu. Yoongi menatap sekitar dengan bingung. Ia bingung kenapa Jimin membawanya kesini. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya lalu memengangi kedua bahu Yoongi dan sedikit menunduk,

"Hyung kau bisa memainkan alat music? Jika iya, bisakah kau memilih diantara alat-alat music ini dan memainkannya untukku?" Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan, matanya berhenti ketika melihat bayangan piano yang masih tertutup kain tadi.

"Apa itu piano? Kau ingin aku memainkan piano? Aku bisa memainkannya!" seru Yoongi dengan semangat.

Jimin tersenyum sangat tampan, senyumnya sampai-sampai menenggelamkan mata sipitnya. Lalu meraih tangan Yoongi lagi membawanya kearah piano berasal.

"Emh, baguslah jika kau bisa memainkannya. Aku menyukai alunan merdu piano tapi sama sekali tidak bisa memainkannya." Dibukanya penutu piano dan bangku itu untuk Yoongi duduki.

"Naaah, kau ingin aku mainkan apa?"

"Kau tau instrument lagu I'll Be Here dari BTOB, hyung. Tiba-tiba aku ingin menyanyikannya."

"Ahhh, aku tau. Kau bisa bernyanyi rupanya. Baikla haruskah kita mainkan sekarang." Jimin hanya mengangguk semangat. Piano sudah mulai dimainkan, Yoongi menatap Jimin agar Jimin masuk dalam iramanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

geudaewa cheoeum mannatdeon geu sungani _saat ketika pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu,  
_  
ajik neomuna seonmyeonghajyo _Ini masih sangat jelas_  
bojalgeoseomneun nareul anajudeon geu sungan _saat_ _Kau_ _memelukku_  
aratjyo nae nune bichin on sesangi _Aku tahu seluruh dunia menjadi lebih cerah_  
eojewaneun dalli neukkyeojyeotjyo _Aku_ _merasa itu berbeda dari kemarin_  
o geudae hanaro modeun ge bakkwin geojyo _Oh karena_ _kau_ _semua telah berubah_  
na nuneul gameumyeon tto nega boyeo _Ketika_ _aku_ _menutup mata_ _ku_ _,_ _aku_ _melihat_ _kau_ _lagi_  
meorissogen ontong ne saenggangman na _Di kepal_ _aku_ _,_ _aku_ _hanya memikirkan_ _kamu_ _,_  
na eotteokedeun na oneulmaneun _Aku entah bagaimana, hanya untuk hari ini,_  
nege malhago sipeo _Aku_ _ingin mengatakan kepada_ _mu_

nega haengbokhage useul su itge _Jadi_ _Kau_ _bisa bahagia,_ _kau_ _dapat selalu tertawa_  
eonjena naega isseulge _aku akan selalu ada_  
modeun sunganui sungando _setiap saat,_  
na neoreul jikilge yaksokhae _Aku berjanji akan melindungi_ _mu_  
nega himi deul ttae nunmuri nal ttae _Ketika_ _kau_ _lelah, ketika air mata jatuh_  
igeo hanaman gieokhae _hanya ingat satu ini_  
naboda deo sojunghan neoran geol _Kau_ _lebih berharga dari_ _ku_  
ne du soneul kkok japgo na yeogi isseulge _Aku akan memegang dua tangan_ _mu_ _,_ _aku_ _akan berada di sini_

na gwireul mageumyeon tto nega deullyeo _Ketika_ _aku_ _menutup telinga_ _ku_ _,_ _aku_ _mendengar_ _mu_ _lagi._  
meorissogen ontong ne saenggangman na _Di kepala_ _ku_ _,_ _aku_ _hanya memikirkan_ _mu_  
na eotteokedeun na oneulmaneun _Aku entah bagaimana, hanya untuk hari ini,  
_  
nege malhago sipeo _Aku_ _ingin mengatakan kepada_ _mu_ _  
_

nega haengbokhage useul su itge _Jadi_ _kau_ _bisa bahagia,_ _Kau_ _dapat selalu tertawa_  
eonjena naega isseulge _aku akan selalu ada_  
modeun sunganui sungando _setiap saat,_  
na neoreul jikilge yaksokhae _Aku berjanji akan melindungi_ _mu_  
nega himi deul ttae nunmuri nal ttae _Ketika_ _kau_ _lelah, ketika air mata jatuh_  
igeo hanaman gieokhae _hanya ingat satu ini_  
naboda deo sojunghan neoran geol _Kau_ _lebih berharga dari_ _ku_  
ne du soneul kkok japgo na yeogi isseulge _Aku akan memegang dua tangan_ _mu_ _,_ _aku_ _akan berada di sini  
_

gomawo nega inneun ge nega yeogi inneun ge _Terima kasih bahwa_ _kau_ _berada di sana untuk_ _ku_ _,_ _Kau_ _berada di sini_  
yaksokhae yeongwontorok nan neol saranghae _Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan mencintaimu selamanya  
_  
Baby baby you're the one _Sayang, sayang_ _kau satu satunya_

nega haengbokhage useul su itge _Jadi_ _kau_ _bisa bahagia,_ _kau_ _dapat selalu tertawa_  
eonjena naega isseulge _aku akan selalu ada_  
modeun sunganui sungando _setiap saat,_  
na neoreul jikilge yaksokhae _Aku berjanji akan melindungi_ _mu_  
nega himi deul ttae nunmuri nal ttae _Ketika_ _kau_ _lelah, ketika air mata jatuh_  
igeo hanaman gieokhae _hanya ingat satu ini_  
naboda deo sojunghan neoran geol _Kau_ _lebih berharga dari_ _ku_  
ne du soneul kkok japgo na yeogi isseulge _Aku akan memegang dua tangan_ _mu_ _,_ _Aku_ _akan berada di sini_

Alunan merdu yang berasal dari piano berhenti, begitu pula dengan suara Jimin yang bernyanyi dengan baik tadi. Menyisakan Min Yoongi yang tertunduk dengan isakan berserta airmata yang menuruni kedua pipinya. Ia menangis menghayati suara yang dikeluarkan piano karna lihatnya jemari kurus itu menyentuhnya. Menghayati bagusnya suara nyanyian Jimin yang begitu nyaman ditelinganya. Dan terakhir arti lagu yang begitu dalam merasuk dalam otaknya.

Ia sejenak berpikir tentang lagu tadi, arti yang begitu ia mengerti, arti yang begitu menusuk ulu hatinya. Kemudian mendongak kearah Jimin, ia kaget melihat wajah Jimin yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Tidak, tepatnya kenapa kita menangis Jimin-aa?" dengan raut wajah menyedihkan dan isakan yang masih terhenti lalu air mata yang menertawakan mereka diruangan sunyi itu.

Jimin mendekat, mendengar ucapan suara Yoongi yang begitu menyakitinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin orang yang ia cintai menangis. Meraih kepala Yoongi membenamkan kepala itu pada perutnya karna kondisi Yoongi yang masih duduk dan ia berdiri. Memeluk leher itu sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Min Yoongi." Mengatakannya dengan keadaan yang sama seperti saat Yoongi mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi.

 _ **Mereka sama-sama menangis karna, hal yang paling ingin diucapkan oleh Jimin tidak dapat ia katakan, Jimin benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasih Yoongi, namun ia sadar, sadar akan hidupnya yang cepat atau lambat akan berakhir. Sedangkan Yoongi ia juga sadar bahwa Jimin memang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, namun karna penyakit yang diderita Jimin, Yoongi tidak dapat berharap terlalu banyak.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pertama kali Yoongi melewati malam diBusan, malam yang tiba-tiba hangat dengan berkumpulnya keluarga kecil Jimin. Halmeoni, harabeoji dan Jimin serta Yoongi tentunya berkumpul dimeja makan yang sederhana. Melihat seyum keluarga ini mengingatkan Yoongi pada keluarganya yang sangat jarang berkumpul. Namun, ia tersenyum lagi kala harabeoji dan halmeoni yang mencoba menggodanya. Serta kekehan Jimin yang seketika terdengar merdu ditelinga Yoongi.

Acara makan itu ditutup dengan acara minum teh yang berkesan seakan melepas lelah masing-masing. Membicarakan apa itu busan, membicarakan perkerjaan serta pengalaman-pengalaman yang perna dilalui oleh haraboeji dan halmeoni Jimin. Setelah merasa kantuk mulai datang mereka memisahkan diri kekamar masing-masing.

Yoongi terlihat canggung berada dikamar Jimin sedangkan Jimin hanya bereaksi biasa saja. Mereka terpaksa tidur diranjang yang sama mengingat ruangan kamar yang terbatas dan tidak mungkin Jimin membiarkan Yoongi tidur dibawah.

Mereka berbaring berhadapan,

"Hyung, besok kita bangun pagi-pagi dan melihat matahari terbit, okay?"

"Emmh, baiklah sekarang biarkan aku tidur aku sangat mengantuk, Jim!" Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah ngantuk Yoongi yang terkesan imut.

"Hmm, tidurlah hyung. Selamat malam!" tidak lama setelah itu Yoongi sudah masuk kedalam alam mimpi sedangkan Jimin masih terjaga.

Ia pandangi wajah putih yang manis itu, pahatan yang sempurna untuk wajah seorang Yoongi. Bibir plum yang menempel sangat cocok untuk wajahnya. Hidung yang terlihat kecil tapi sedikit mancung. Jimin memandangi lamat-lamat pemandangan indah baginya itu seakan ia ingin mengingat setiap inci wajah itu. Sesaat kemudian matanya memanas, air mata lolos dari mata sipitnya. Ia bahkan menutup mulut agar isakannya tak terdengar.

Dengan perlahan Jimin memajukan wajahnya hanya untuk mencium dari Yoongi menghirup bau shampoo yang menyeruak masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Dengan tidak rela ia melepas ciuman itu, takut jika Yoongi bangun dan mendapati ia yang menciumnya. Jimin memilih menyusul Yoongi kelaam mimpi sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, bangun hyuung. Min Yoongiiii banguuun."

"Enngh, ada apa Jim?"

"Kau lupa? Aku sudah mengajakmu melihat matahari terbit, bukan? Ayoolaah bangun!"

"Oh, aku bangun sekarang. Lihat aku sudah bangun berhenti merengek."

Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya sebelum Jimin berkali-kali meneriaki namanya. Jimin sudah siap dengan pakaian dingin yang membalut tubuhnya begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Saat didepan pintu Yoongi berjalan sambil menutup mata ia masih teramat ngantuk namun dipaksa untuk bergerak. Jimin berjongkok dihadapan Yoongi untuk memasangkan sepatu Yoongi.

"Eh, eh Jim. Sedang apa kau? Aku bisa sendiri."

"Sttt, biarkan aku memasangkan ini, hyung kau diam saja."

Setelah memasangkan sepatu tangan Jimin beralih mengenggam tangan Yoongi dan menuntunnnya berjalan. Udara sejuk yang sangat nyaman, bau laut yang menyenangkan hati disinilah mereka berdiri ditepi pantai yang sangat sunyi.

"Hyung, kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama?"

"Emmh, aku belum pernah mengalaminya."

"Ahhh, baiklah."

"Karna aku selalu jatuh cinta pada seseorang, jika seseorang itu perhatian dan baik padaku. Lalu kau mempercayainya?"

"Awalnya aku tidak mempercayainya, namun setelah mengalaminya aku mulai mempercayainya. Mengalaminya saat bertemu dengan orang yang sangat lemah dan aku merasa sangat ingin melindunginya. Tapi, saat aku mengingat penyakitku entah kenapa perasaan ingin melindungi itu hilang. Dan aku hanya bisa menjaganya dengan memandanginya." Tanpa meraka sadari keduanya telah menyatakan cinta masing-masing.

Sesaat kemudian hening terasa, mereka memandang kedepan menunggu matahari terbit. Jimin merogoh saku jaket tebalnya lalu menemukan sebuah botol obat kecil. Karna tangannya yang bebas hanya sebelah ia buka botol itu dengan menggunakan satu tangan, tangan yang lain masih setia menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Yoongi masih menatap kedepan tidak menyadari pergerakan Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat botol itu lalu menumpahkannya ditepi pantai yang berombak kecil itu. Yoongi baru saja menyadari saat isinya terbuang habis,

"Ya! Apa yang kau buang?"

"Hidupku."

"Apa maksudmu?—"

….

"—tunggu, atau mungkin? YA, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau, kau tidak berniat meminumnya lagi?" Jimin mengangguk mengiakan. Mata Yoongi mulai memanas, ia menduga hal-hal yang tidak-tidak baginya sekarang.

"KAU, kau ingin menyerahkan kehidupanmu?"

"Emmh, ini saatnya, hyung." Keduanya tidak bisa membendung air dipelupuk matanya lagi. Menangis bersama entah sudah berapa kali mereka lakukan.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu tuhan saja? Dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan disisa hidupmu?"

"Aku sedang menunggu tuhan sekarang. Dan aku sudah melakukannya, melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersamamu, bersama orang yang kusukai." Siapa saja yang berada disekitar situ pasti mendengar suara tangisan memohon Yoongi, yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Ahhh, jangan Jimin-ahh. Jangan meningalkanku! Pasti masih ada disekitar sinikan obatmu aku akan mencarinya agar kau meminumnya." Yoongi menunduk bahkan kakinya ia bawa berjalan di air dan seakan ia dapat menyingkirkan ombak untuk mencari obat yang tersisa.

"Hyung, hentikan. Sudah lah mereka pasti sudah larut."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Melihatmu mati dihadapanku begitu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Park Jimin."

"Maaf hyung. Maafkan aku." Yoongi gelisah tanpa henti matanya menyorot kesetiap sudut pantai, dan matanya terhenti saat haraboeji dan halmeoni Jimin sedang memperhatikan mereka disebrang sana. Dengan gontai Yoongi berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sampai sesekali terduduk karna tangisannya yang kian mengencang.

"Haraboeji— halmeoni, kalian pasti punya cadangan obat Jimin kan? Pasti kalian punyakan? Berikan padanya sekarang, dia membuang semua obatnya. Kumohoon."

Rupanya disini hanya Yoongi yang tidak tau rencana Jimin karna harabeoji dan halmeoni itu diam lalu mengusap kepala Yoongi sembari mengatakan,

"Relakan dia Yoongi-aa." Lalu berbalik berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi kembali pada Jimin dan meneruskan jalannya kearah laut. Namun dihadang oleh Jimin agar berhenti.

"MIN YOONGI, HENTIKAN. AYOOLAH, bisakah kau merelakanku saja? Walau pun kau menemukannya tidak akan mempan. Daya kerja obat itu lambat. Dan aku tidak memimumnya selama dua hari." Jimin berteriak sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh kecil Yoongi.

"Ahh jangan astaga Jim, tetap lah bersamaku kumohon."

"Aku takut, hyung."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku bodoh. Jika akhirnya seperti ini kenappa kemarin kau melarangku pulang, huh. Jimin-ahh, aku bagaimana sekarang?" _Takut_ , kata-kata yang dilontarkan Jimin berhasil meremas ulu hati Yoongi.

"Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut Jika kau tetap bersamaku, lalu aku pergi tiba-tiba bagaimana? Aku takut kau lebih sakit,hyung. Maafkan akuuuu."

"Jimin-aahhhh," Yoongi terus menangis, Jimin mulai melemah. Lalu berusaha sangat keras untuk mencengkram bahu Yoongi,

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Hyuuung ayoolah tatap mataku. HYUNG, DENGARKAN AKU, OH. Ini yang terbaik, aku sangat minta maaf karna meninggalkanmu. Tidak mudah hyung, menjalani hidup bergantung dengan obat. Bahkan karna obat itu rambutku mulai merontok karna dosis yang semakin tinggi. Dan— Terima kasih pernah ada dalam pikiranku, ingatanku, memoryku, hidupku. Terima kasih sudah memperkenalkan apa itu cinta sesungguhnya. Terima kasih telah mengijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu. Tarima kasih sudah membiarkanku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, hyung. Walau nantinya didunia berbeda. Kini biarkan aku pergi, mari bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya. Terus lah tersenyum Yoongi-ku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Mendengar Jimin yang mengatakan tentang obat itu Yoongi mulai merelakan Jimin meski dengan dada yang sesak.

"Jimin-ahh—, (Yoongi mengusap dadanya yang begitu sakit). Pergilah—, pergilah dengan tenang—, mari— mari bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus berjanji menemuiku lagi. Ini sangat susah, tapi aku akan merelakanmu. Maafkan keegoisanku, apa begitu sakit. Maafkan aku karna tidak mengetahuinya—. "

Jimin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoongi,

"Suga-aa, tersenyumlah untukku!" lambat memang reaksi Yoongi tapi ia tetap tersenyum walau isakannya tidak berhenti.

"Ahhh, manisnya. Hyung terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, aku tau kau mencintaiku." Jimin mengecup kedua mata yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah ada dalam hidupku." Lalu mengecup kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Terima kasih membiarkan aku untuk mencintaimu." Lalu kembali mengecup hidung Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani sisa hidupku." Lalu mencium dahi Yoongi.

"Min Suga, kau harus ingat bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." Kini bibirnya beralih kebibir Yoongi.

Jimin mecium bibir itu dengan lembut melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan, saat Yoongi masih dalam isakannya. Tidak lama setelah itu cengkraman Jimin dibahu Yoongi melemah, Yoongi dengan cepat mengalungkan lengannya dileher Jimin dan membalas ciuman itu agar Jimin sadar bahwa ia masih didekat Yoongi. Jimin semakin melemah, Yoongi tak berhenti menangis sampai ciuman itu terlepas dan kepala Jimin yang tersandar dibahu Yoongi.

"YA! Bangun lah bodoh—, kakiku kecil—, kakiku tidak bisa lama menahanmu—, ayooolaah banguuun—. Jimin-aa, selamat tinggal aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Satu tahun kemudian,**_

Yoongi duduk disebuah café disebrang kampusnya, menikmati segelas kopi sambil mendengarkan alunan music yang terdengar dari earphonenya. Lagu yang selalu dapat meneteskan airmata setiap mendengarnya. Lagu yang ia jaga bahkan ia memiliki banyak copyannya hanya agar lagu itu tidah hilang. Lagu yang isinya suara piano yang ia mainkan sendiri dengan dilengkapi suara Jimin yang bernyanyi. Ya, saat itu Yoongi diam-diam merekam suara dibalik saku jaketnya.

Lagu itu terhenti dan terganti dengan getaran khas menandakan seseorang telah menghubunginya. Seketika Yoongi terbangun dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Oh, Namjoon-ah ada apa?"

"Presentasinya dilakukan 10 menit lagi kau membawanya kan. Dosen sialn itu tiba-tiba mengganti jadwalnya, cepatlah kemari."

"Oh, oh baik lah."

Yoongi sedikit kesal namun hanya menurut toh ia tidak bisa apa-apa jika seperti ini. Ia berlari sangat kencang kearah kampus sampai ia menabrak sesuatu. Dan sialnya ia terjatuh dan menjatuhkan berkas-berkas yang telah ia siapkan untuk presentasi tadi.

"Awww, kakiku."

"Oh Suga-hyung?" seketika Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, setelahnya ia hanya merasakan ada yang menggenggam pinggangnya dan terangkat untuk berdiri.

Satu kata yang tersirat dibenak Yoongi " _ **Jimin**_ ", ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya namun orang itu lebih dulu memeluknya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada orang itu. Yoongi hanya dapat merasakan pipinya yang mulai basah, dan detak jantung sangat cepat dari orang itu.

Sesaat kemudian orang itu melepas pelukannya, Yoongi kembali mendongak dan menemukan wajah yang teramat mirip dengan Jimin hanya saja tatapannya tidak setajam tatapan Jimin dan tingginya yang sangat melebihi tinggi Yoongi.

"Suga-hyung aku sudah sangat lama mencarimu. Oh, kenapa kau menangis."

"Siapa kau? Hanya Jimin yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

"Ahh, maaf hyung. Sekarang perkenalkan namaku Park Ji Hyun saudara kandung Park Jimin. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu, bolehkan? Wahh kata-kata Jimin hyung benar ternyata kau benar-benar manis. " Yoongi kaget bibirnya mulai tersenyum saat air matanya kembali turun tanpa menyambut tangan Jihyun ia langsung memeluk lelaki itu seakan tidak akan melepasnya dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 _ **Pertama-tama maaf karna permintaan kalian yang nyuruh saya untuk tidak mematikan(?) Jimin disini kejam amat yak bahasa saya. Dapat inspirasi juga dari fanart yang ada diposter tuh tiba-tiba pingin buat yang beginian jadi deh begituan.**_

 _ **Yang ngeluh baper tau apa sama saya disini baper juga pakai banget pula.**_

 _ **Pas nulis ini ff ada enaknya ada jeranya juga, enaknya entah kenapa ini tangan nyaman ngetiknya dan lancar macam jalan tol pas lebaran. Jeranya yah kalian tau sendiri lah gimana. Juga gar-gara ff ini tiba-tiba baper pas denger lagu yang dinyanyiin Jimin tadi, jadi berhenti mendengarkan. Terus pas menjelajahi youtube ketemu v ft jhope yang hug me pas selesai download dengerin lagunya malah sedih juga dan mantapnya lagi ngetik nya pas part detik2 Jimin meninggal tambah bercucuran lah air asin milik saya, lebay memang yah tapi itu kenyataannya.**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat kalian yang nyempati baca, entahlah masih bisa atau tidak bikin yang genre hurt macem ini.**_

 _ **Intinya makasih banget terutama buat:**_

 _ **Minyoonlovers / Kim Ara614 / restika dwii 07 / MinJiSu / GithaAC / an.2794 / bini gd / dessy574 / okokololo pt.2**_

 _ **Saya akhiri wassalam**_

 _ **©BornSinger/mr/jimyoon**_


End file.
